


Great big family

by Iwillstay_04



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Family, Good Peter, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillstay_04/pseuds/Iwillstay_04
Summary: some of them have lost they're family but found a new one.Family is not a blood thing, it's a heart thing and even if some of them don't think so, they all have a heart that loves to welcome other hearts.short: the avenger are a great big family
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. First hug

,,you could have been shot! You can't just jump into a fight without..... without ANYTHING, kid what were you thinking?'' stark nearly yells in front of me, head in hands ,,please tell me, I don't know whats going on in your head, I...I thought you are smart but...But WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKNG?'' ok, now he's really yelling.

I feel something swelling up inside of me, something I don't like. My eyes sink to the ground as he continues to yell at me.  
,,You are Strong and you heal fast, but THAT won't help If you're DEAD!" He sounds so dissappointed, he never sounded like this before.  
I feel tears rising in my eyes, *no peter no, don't cry now, you can't cry infront of tony* my head tells me, but my heart won't listen.  
,,Next time you have a dumb idea you tell me first! I wish I could-.... p-peter? Kid?"  
I lost the game, tears start to slowly roll down my face.  
,,Peter...hey peter I'm sorry, I don't wanted to yell at you"  
,,I'm sorry Mister stark, I'm so so sorry that I disapointed you, I-I'm not worth of the Suit...you can have it back" I say between some sobs.  
I don't want to give it back, but I have to...I am a trerrible hero.  
,,A-are you crying Pete?"  
I shake my head and wipe the tears away ,,N-no" I lie, not wanting to show him how weak I am.  
,,I didn't mean it, I'm sorry Peter I shouldn't have yelled at you" tony says, his face literally saying sorry ,,c-come here kid" he opens his arms, waiting for me to do the same.  
I look up at him, searching for any singnal in his face that tells me it is not for a hug. I can't find any Signal.  
,,don't let me wait, It is getting awkward" he says, stepping a bit near.  
So I open my arms like he did and go in for a hug.  
One Hand of his drawing circles on my back, the other holding me tight in his arms.  
,,I'm sorry mister stark" I mumble into his shoulder  
,,I'm sorry pete" he gives back ,,and kid?" He asks after a minute ,,please call me tony alright?" He chuckles.  
,,alright" I answer with a smile on my lips, my tears almost dryed.

....

,,but you are never ever going to do something like that again!!!"


	2. replace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this plays in age of ultron where nat is send back into her past and clints the one to help her.

Clint&natasha

,,Nat'' he shakes me ,,Nat please'' he trys again ,,look me in the eyes nat, come on'' he slowly turns my head for a reaction ,, fight it love, fight it please''  
...  
Fight what? myself? that's not as easy as he tells me.   
Something is trying to pull me somewhere, somewhere dark...no, I want to stay, she can't replace me... not again.  
I knew she was somewhere in there, somewhere deep, deep down in my head, I just managed to ignore her long enough to stop caring. But now, as I'm weak enough, she will try and fight me.  
But she won't win, I'll stop her with everything I can....  
I will be able to fight natalia. I have to.  
...  
,,widow's out'' I say into the com in my ear  
,, what why???'' steves nervous and caring voice asks, and I can see the face he does in my head right now.   
,,ask the little witch, she's way more powerful than we tought'' I answer  
,,where's nat injured, please say she will make it...Clint?'' the captains voice grows louder with worry  
,, no...'' I say, imagining what was going on inside her head right now while holding her closer ,,shes not really injured...I mean her body is ok, her head goes wild right now'' I try to describe ,, the little witch played with her head, she tried me too but I was able to stop her''  
,,she gave me a vision too....what about you guys?'' tony breaths heavily through the com.  
,,yeah I think she played with all of us then'' thor answers, still deep in thoughts.  
,,she really fucked with our heads'' tony sighs ,,lets go back to the jet, thats enough for today''  
So we head for the exit, or more like I head to the exit with nat in my arms, her eyes are open, unfocused and with fear something that's not often seen.  
I lay her down into her seat and cover her with a blanket as the others joyn us, theyre faces pale.   
,,No, tony let me fly'' I say and pat his shoulder, switching seats with him ,,we will go somewhere else, just relax we'll fly a while''

...

And here I am, holding lila tight, the only thing that lets me know it's ME and not HER wo controls my body.


End file.
